A certain degree of skill is required to hang a picture, so that it is substantially parallel and square with the wall on which it was mounted. This requires a certain degree of skill in mounting the picture and having it achieve the desired position.
Many hanging devices for pictures or other wall ornaments are known. Some devices provide for adjusting the position of the picture after mounting on the wall. Other devices require careful positioning of any hanging device on an item to be hung. It very desirable to improve the efficiency of adjusting the picture, or any item being hung, as to position as it is being mounted on the wall.
For example, an assumption is made that the item to hung is of a generally rectangular shape. The preferred position is to have a first pair of opposing sides of the rectangle parallel to the floor and a second pair of opposing sides of the rectangle perpendicular to the floor.
Applicant's prior invention, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,593, incorporated herein by reference, provides a good description of the difficulties involved in properly hanging a picture or other item on the wall. Such difficulties do not need to be further discussed herein.
Another problem with hanging an item on a wall is that the attachment of the hanging device to the wall is so flexible, that the item may be easily knocked off the wall. It is desirable to solve this problem without permanently attaching the picture, plaque or other item to the wall. Yet these features are counter productive. Maximizing holding power, while reducing wall separation is contrary to avoiding a permanent attachment. It is very desirable to minimize those chances of accidental removal.